sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Brother / Episode One / Bye Bitch You're Gone
The First Episode Of Season 1 Of The Big Brother Bye Bitch You're Gone Davina: Hey uglies, welcome to another season of Big Brother, I'm only here to get paid, got it Davina: Let's introduce our first houseguest, she loves to get that dick ''knife in her asshole, It's ALICE SANDERS!!! Alice: Hi Davina: It's the Black Demon Alice: What where??? Help ''Alice runs into the house In the house Alice: God this place is beautiful All of a sudden the toilet door opens Alice: NO BLACK DEMON LEAVE ME ALONE Ratress: Hello what can I get you? Alice: Oh thank god Outside Davina is introducing the next housemate Davina: She's a skinny legend who's also a maid, it's Bone Hilda Bone Hilda comes and goes in the house Davina: I'm bored already bye Producer: Where is the bitch going The night goes on and everyone is in the house Davina: Hi uglies please go to the back yard Davina: Welcome to the HoH comp "Suck it or die" Copeland: Sounds fun Davina: Well it's not rat Bone Hilda: Oop Davina: You will each pick a chocolate dildo off the shelf and suck on it, each round the person who sucks the least chocolate will be eliminated, does everyone get the rules Houseguest: YES Davina: Let us begin Everyone grabs their dildo and sucks on it hard Alice: I wanna shove it up my ass! Davina: Alice there's a knife in the kitchen Alice: Don't bully me Davina: EVERYONES STOP! Davina: Mariah as you've sucked the least chocolate you are eliminated, sit down now Mariah: Ugh Davina: Since I need to hurry this ugly comp up whoever sucks the most chocolate this round will win Martha then realizes she is allergic to chocolate and runs off Davina: Nasty whore Davina: Alright hoes the person who sucked the most chocolate is... Devin Owens... congratulations Devin you are the new Head of Household Cassandra then floats in Cassandra: That dumb betch won HoH Cassandra floats out Davina: Head to the diary room and make your nominations In the diary room DR: Rat make your choice DR: Now Devin: I choose *BLANK* and *BLANK* DR: Ok bye The day goes on and in the living room Copeland and Hani are taking shit Hani: That dumb rat Devin won, I wanted him gone Copeland: He won a comp about sucking dildos and claims to be straight, kk Alice Sanders then walks over Alice: Talking about Devin? Hani: Yes he's a troll I want him gone Alice: All right Copeland: Hey I get a nice vibe from this group, alliance maybe? Alice: O Hani: I like the name "Final 3 Rats Who Get Robbed" Alice: Oh my god sounds great Alice then walks off Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Rahira is getting her jush with Mariah Rahira: Ugh wouldn't it be terrible to get evicted first Mariah: I know, loser forever Charlie walks in Charlie: Hey Mariah: Do you have any idea on Devin's nominations Chalire: Well there's been an alliance formed already, I bet he's going to target them Ratress: They called themselves "Fin.... Ratress is then zapped Davina: Ratress no talking to the housemates about game Charlie: Anyway I think we're safe Meanwhile in the HoH room Bone Hilda: So I heard that Hani, Copeland and Alice formed an alliance targeting you Devin: I've already made my nominations but this interesting Bone Hilda: Hmmm Davina: Rats it's time for the nomination ceremony Davina: I don't care just show who's nominated The screen reveals Mariah and Bone Hilda to be nominated Bone Hilda: Ok bye In the DR room Bone Hilda is venting Bone Hilda: What a fucking snake tbh, I want him gone, like now Hoh Room Devin: I feel guilty now, I hope they win PoV I want Copeland gone now Pablo: Only time will tell